Day 4 of Write Every Day in November 2016 (wounded)
by whatawhatatomgirl
Summary: Hey guys welcome back to Write Every Day in November 2016. This month I will endeavor to write a new story every day of November. Feel free to join in, but even if you don't I hope you like my stories. Summary: Dean gets hurt on a hunt and is surprised to learn that Castiel has been learning about human medicine


**Wounded**

 **Summary: Dean gets hurt on a hunt and is surprised to learn that Castiel has been learning about human medicine .**

Dean couldn't help, but hiss in pain as he moved his arm. The cut he received while trying to deal with a poltergeist was really starting to hurt now that the adrenaline from the hunt was wearing off.

Sammy had fallen asleep in the car on the way back to the bunker and Dean was grateful. He could take care of the would himself. He knew how much Sam hated when he hid his injuries, but it was an ingrained habit.

The older hunter had to bite his tongue a lot to keep from telling Sam that he was use to hiding his wounds because of him. When Dean was first allowed to hunt he often got hurt, but he never let his brother know if he could help it. He was the big brother who always had to be strong and healthy. He was to always look after his little brother and that meant seeming invincible. Of course the kid was so smart that Dean was pretty sure he was able to figure out that Dean always tried to hide his injuries, but he doubted he knew just how much Dean had successfully hid.

Once they were back at the bunker the older hunter woke up his the younger one and Sam groggily made his way to his bed. Dean went to the bath room and got out the alcohol and sutures. He closed the medicine cabinet door and jumped when he saw in the mirror that Castiel was standing right behind him.

"God Cas what the hell? We've talked about you not sneaking up on me."

"I apologize Dean, but I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt. It seemed you are though. Please let me heal you."

Dean moved back as the angel moved to touch him. "No way, You need to save your grace for the big stuff. It's just a cut and I'll have it fixed in no time."

Castiel frowned. "Actually I was reaching for the medical supplies. I have been learning how to sew so I could help stitch you and Sam up. If one or both of you is incapable and the wound is not serious enough for me to use my grace I wanted to still be able to attend to you."

Dean hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure how he felt about healing him. Even after everything Dean still trusted Cas. He was sure some would call him foolish with everything that happened, but he was family and you didn't turn your back on them. Still he'd seen how his friend struggled with human things, but in the end decided that he might as well let him try. He doubted the Angel would screw up bad enough that he'd make things worse and Dean could always fix it latter. "Okay" he said and handed the supplies over. They went into the kitchen and Dean sat on the table so Cas didn't have to get on his knees, though for some reason the thought of that wasn't unappealing.

Dean bit his tongue as the alcohol was rubbed onto his would. He let out a long breath trying to breath through the pain. Cas looked at him worried, but Dean just shook his head and his friend simply nodded. Dean closed his eyes as the needle pierced his skin, but it wasn't the painful. It must have been a few minutes, but it felt like only seconds had passed when Castiel pulled away and and stated he was done.

Dean blinked his eyes open and looked at the wound. It had been stitched up perfectly. "Wow great job." He said looking at him with a big smile.

Cas smiled back "I'm glad I was able to help."

The two stayed like that for a moment just smiling at each other. Dean got off the table and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "Thanks man."

Castiel just kept smiling and nodding. "My pleasure." He then got a strange look in his eyes and gently touched Dean's shoulder.

He didn't have to say anything, but Dean knew he was thinking of the mark that had been there. The place where the he'd been cut during the hunt.

He pulled his hand back and he looked like he wanted to tell Dean something important, but instead stated: "You should probably get some sleep."

Dean nodded and hesitated himself before going to his room. For some reason he had a hard time getting to sleep though he was quite tired and had taken some pain meds. When he finally did fall asleep the last thing he thought of was Blue eyes and Black wings.


End file.
